The Doll
"The Doll" is a creation of the Beldam that was used to spy on her victims through many generations until Coraline defeated the Beldam in the present day. Overview The Doll served as a spy of the Beldam and it was also used as a way for the Beldam herself to make contact with the real world. She looked through the button eyes to see what her victim's life looked like and after getting an overall idea of what their life was like, the Beldam entices her victim by enhancing her Other World by filling it with fun and entertainment. Initially, the Doll was used to spy on one of the Beldam's first victims, especially the Sweet Little Ghost Girl. After she was killed by the Beldam, the Doll was retrieved into the Beldam's sewing room and she reassembled it to make it resemble Coraline Jones. A few days later, Wybie Lovat, the grandson of Mrs. Lovat, whose missing twin sister was the Sweet Little Ghost Girl, found the Doll in a trunk and gave it to Coraline's mother. Wrapped in newspaper, Coraline's mother presents Coraline a strange ragdoll that resembles her and even though she thought she was "too old for dolls", she played with it anyways. Whilst exploring the apartment with the ragdoll, she noticed that the ragdoll could move by itself and it even positioned itself right in front of the small door, which led to the Other World. Though its movements were subtle, the Doll's eyes seemingly stares at Coraline, which catches the attention of a black cat who can speak in the Other World only. The cat was the only character that could sense a sinister presence within the ragdoll. After Coraline discovered the Beldam's true nature and tried to run away from her by returning to the real world, she meets Wybie again and tells him about the reality of the Doll and tries to provide evidence by searching for the Doll in her bedroom. However, the Doll is nowhere to be seen and as a result, Wybie doesn't believer her and calls her crazy. As night falls, Coraline realises her parents have been missing for hours and the black cat leads her to the mirror in the hallway, where she sees her distraught parents trying to seek help from an unknown place. Coraline breaks the mirror out of frustration and the cat shows her a two sided ragdoll that resembles her parents and after realising that her parents have been kidnapped by the Beldam, she burns the ragdoll in the fireplace. Appearance The Doll first appeared to have button eyes, brown pigtails, bows, and a pink dress to reflect her previous victim. When modified, its appearance was made to look more like Coraline, having blue hair, a yellow rain coat, a red striped shirt, and a black skirt. Powers and Abilities While the doll is never actually shown doing anything on its own, it is implied to be able to move on its own. It is also possible that the Other Mother is capable of seeing through its eyes, though it is possible that the Doll itself tells the details to the Other Mother instead. Personality The Doll itself is never seen acting on its own, but it is implied that the Doll is sentient and loyal to the Other Mother. Trivia *Because the doll bears an exact likeness aside from the button eyes, it can be assumed that the doll is the closest there is to an "Other Coraline". *The doll was used on four children, its appearance altered by hand by the Other Mother to match the appearance of the child of her choice. *The doll has arguably started off the events of the film as it was the first one to lure Coraline to the door that led to the Other World. Coraline even blames Wybie for her misfortune at the hands of the Other Mother since he was the one that gave her the doll. *Though it is unknown whether or not the Doll was destroyed after the Beldam's demise, it is presumed that the Doll was reassembled into a two sided ragdoll that resembled Coraline's parents, which Coraline herself later burnt in the fireplace. Category:Contradictory Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Possessed Objects